


【Dickjay】Help Me Up And Hold Me Down

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bounty Hunter! Dick, But he's just cute, Fluff and Smut, Jason is not very competent careerwise, M/M, Not very useful information tho, Or Incubus???, Succubus! Jason, Who doesn't love him a cute demon right?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Jason是只业务能力不太行的魅魔。Dick很喜欢他。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	【Dickjay】Help Me Up And Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> 大早上写的，不好看都是因为我没睡醒【  
> 本来想写3p的，累了，摸了，改天吧。  
> 题目来自Demons - Isador. 大概吧我自己听出来的。  
> 双性有。

Jason是个魅魔。

更正，有职业操守、仁义道德的魅魔。

他不干色诱那一套（主要是不会）。不不。他最多，最多是利用自己较为优秀的外表条件吸引一些目光，然后接下来全靠努力。

他只和那么几个人类上过床。普通人类的话就真只有一个，其他就是大祭司、火魔法师和战士，之类的。而且上床之前，他几乎都和她们建立了深刻的精神联系，简称，谈恋爱。

这么看来他可能也是最好命的恶魔。

Jason不搞一夜情。他认为这是一个不卫生、不安全的解决方式，而且和不爱的人做爱也没有意思。

这就是为什么到现在他还是个实习生。

但是他无所谓。他不想当其他恶魔，因为他不想杀无辜的人；他也没兴趣去睡遍全天下好刷业绩。他的上司又不能不给他发工资，不发工资他也饿不死，就是几乎天天无所事事有那么一点无聊。

但是今天不了。今天，他发现自己摊上了这辈子遇过最大的抓马。

他是在一张舒服的床上醒来的。温和的阳光透过窗户洒在他的脸上，他无声地喟叹，被子底下的手伸去抓了抓肚子。

真爽啊。

他正准备再睡个回笼觉，却突然发现了一个问题。

他家里没有床。

或者说，他没有家。

这是哪？

Jason正打算下床，一条手臂从后面伸来搂住了他的腰，轻柔的吻落在他的肩头。

“早安。”一把有些沙哑的男声道。

“早安，”他不由自主地回应了那个好听的声音，然后停顿了一下，“不好意思，但是我想问……我为什么会在这里？”

男人低低地笑了，让Jason在耳畔的热气中恍惚了那么一瞬间。那只手轻柔地把Jason翻成仰面朝上的姿势，一张他这辈子见过最好看的男人的脸出现在了他面前。

Jason几乎想问“你是哪个辖区的”，但是他把话语吞了回去。因为男人俯下身来吻了他的额头，他抖动着的睫毛，鼻梁，脸颊，和嘴角。

然后他吻了Jason.

Jason完全是出于职业习惯张开的嘴。他发出一声细小的呻吟，握住男人赤裸强壮的上臂，微微昂起了头。男人完美地接收到了他的暗示，把舌头探进了他的嘴里，两只手游走过腹部。

等等。Jason在被亲得有些迷糊的时候突然意识到了这是谁。

这是Richard Grayson. 街头艺人出身，父母双亡后被公爵Bruce Wayne收养，独立后成为了一名赏金猎人。

赏金猎人。

Jason整个人僵住了，而Grayson也立刻意识到了这点。他松开了嘴，退后，担忧地看着恶魔。

“你还好吗？”他问，“抱歉，我以为……呃，你不想的话，我们可以不做。”

好吧，据说还是个睡过的女人比魅魔还多的人类。看来是不假。

Jason眨了眨眼睛。他似乎没有被认出来，Grayson真诚的目光毫不动摇地钉在他脸上。按（人类的）理来说所有恶魔都应该被消灭，但是像他这种小恶魔一般不会有太多人愿意浪费精力找他的麻烦，而且就算Grayson真的要杀他……也无所谓。他本来就不喜欢自己的职业规划。

“不，我想做，”Jason屈起腿，用内侧去磨蹭Grayson的髋骨，“来吧。”

于是他又被吻了，Grayson伸手去床头柜上拿用来润滑的油的时候，Jason试着感受了一下下半身，发现并没有什么异样。难道说他们昨晚只是互相撸了一发？

那这位猎人是真的很绅士了。

他便又撑起自己，回了一个即便在魅魔培训结业考中也能得到高分的吻，Grayson似乎很受用，他们互相啃了一会，Jason在男人退开的时候不满地抗议起来。

“我得给你准备，甜心。”Grayson安抚地亲亲他的脸颊，往床尾的方向挪去。

不要把我当小孩！Jason想说，但是男人的手指已经伸进了他在培训过后再也没有被锻炼过的后穴里，而Jason绷紧了身子，喘得比三头犬还要厉害。

不行了，这个人类……不妙。

下一秒他就含住了Jason的阴茎，Jason呻吟起来，随着屁股里按揉着肉壁的手指扭动不已。天哪他已经快射了，而人类才只是用了几根手指和一张嘴——

他射了，Grayson把他的精液吞了下去。魅魔的精液。

这下他敢确定Grayson是真的不知道他的身份。他目瞪口呆地看着人类，而人类显然理解错了他的意思，只是露出来一个微笑，爬上来吻他。

“没关系，你的味道很好，宝贝。”

这是重点吗！

随后他的腿被大大地拉开，压在床上。Jason忍不住扭过头，不去看扶着自己慢慢进入的男人。

操，好大。

他动起来的时候Jason几乎在哀嚎，没几下冲撞过后他就已经是完全暴露本性地开始浪叫了。好爽，为什么培训的时候都没那么爽，早知道他就不去找女朋友了，又打不过，又要被撕衣服。

他又射了，本该起到催情作用的精液白白浪费在他的肚子上。而直接喝了一口的人类还硬着，Jason意识不清地抓挠着他的背，幸好他受过训练，不然大概会爽到直接露出魅魔的本相。

Grayson最后冲刺了几下，掐紧Jason的腰，射进了他的小穴里。Jason满足地吮吸着他的阴茎，根据他的推测，人类至少还能射三次，所以接下来的两个小时他大概都会在床上了。

Dick捡到了一只魅魔。

他本该是要上报的，但是他没有，他只是远远地看着那个一个魔在吧台上喝着闷酒的男孩，走上去用剑背拍掉那些不怀好意地往他身上放的手，然后把他带回了家。

大错特错，Bruce会杀了他的。

醉醺醺的恶魔非常老实，他们的种族和酒精相处得并不是太和谐，所以Dick很惊讶他还没有开始吐。他只是一动不动地站在Dick把他放置的那个位置上，安静地看着Dick脱鞋。

“进来吧，把鞋子脱了。你叫什么名字？”

醉醺醺的恶魔还喜欢一问一答。Dick现在知道了他叫Jason, 才二十岁，是哥谭区的实习生，性经验一只手就能数得过来——他真的是个魅魔？Dick很好奇他是怎么活到现在都没被杀掉或者被某些猎奇的人圈养起来当性奴的。

他看着晕乎乎着迷地盯着他的鱼缸的Jason, 无声地叹了一口气。

想要证实他是不是真的是魅魔，需要两个条件：魅魔内部的服从，和外部的技巧。巧的是，Jason正好喝多了，失去了对身体的大半控制。更巧的是，Dick确实知道几个能让恶魔显形的魔法。

他用了其中比较温和的一个。精致的、火焰般的纹路开始在类似人类的皮肤上浮现，Jason的头发也变了，变成了一头漂亮的金红长发，配上苍白的肤色，他简直美得不可思议。那双被眼线般的条纹勾勒的湖蓝色眼睛看着Dick, 未加掩饰的魅惑魔法击中了他——Dick当然能防御，但是他没有，他屈从本心，把这只恶魔给上了。

魅魔还有一个较不为人知的秘密，就是为了保证诱惑人堕落的效率，不论外表男女，他们本相的性器官都是双性。而且射入他们的阴道能起到互相标志的作用，魅魔得以吸引住人类、延长堕落的过程，但人类也会在一定程度上拥有对魅魔的控制。

Dick操的他的阴道。他不想的，但是魅魔直接把他的手指引了过去，温热柔软的甬道抽搐着裹紧他，触感仿佛天鹅绒。Dick觉得自己能在里面待个一辈子，但是他还是凭着坚强的意志力拔了出来，射在了外面。

他不愿意让另一个生物以这样的方式受制于他，即使那个生物是“邪恶”的。

“你知道那个‘标记’只能维持三个月的，对吧。”他说完之后，Jason在他身下眨巴着眼睛望着他，后穴一缩一缩。

“我知道。”Dick又忍不住吻他。天哪，他什么时候开始这么没有定力了。

“那么？你还在等什么？你不想要我？”Jason警告地绞紧他的阴茎，Dick咬牙咽下一声呻吟。

“因为我知道我射了一次，就会有第二次、第三次，还有更多，”Dick抵住他的额头，闭上眼睛，“要是你想离开……”

“我没处可去，”Jason低落下来，泄气一般松了力气，“除非你把我赶走。不要赶我走，我可以给你做吃的，给你打扫。”

Dick忍不住笑了。

“魅魔培训还教家政？”

“当然，我们需要有全方位的价值，才能保证效率。”

“听着挺敬业的，想不到是个喜欢被人操多过操人的恶魔。”

Jason愤恨地看了他一眼。

“你真的想……”

男孩回复了本相。他美丽的长发摊在Dick的床单上，Dick忍不住用手指挑起一缕，落下一个轻吻。但突然激进起来的魅魔只是迅疾地翻身，将他压在下面，然后用中间的小洞把他吃了进去。

操。Dick感觉到魅魔精液的效果又开始发作，他握住Jason饱满的屁股，把他拖下来的同时自己顶上去，顶得恶魔惊喘连连，不一会就软倒在了他身上。

在高潮时，他再一次屈服于欲望，把跳动着的勃起深深埋入那痉挛的小穴。Jason痴迷地吻他的肩膀、脖子和脸颊，射在了自己的肚子上。一个类似心形的印记浮现在他的小腹。

“您的淫纹，主人。”他在Dick暗下来的目光中不怕死地笑道。

Dick觉得这样不行。

Jason住进来三个月了。一开始他天天用本相在家里晃，理由是这样舒服，但是在Dick忍不住连续三天射在他阴道里之后他就严令禁止了Jason这种行为，命令他只能每三个月恢复本相一次，一次三天。Jason显然很不高兴，但是他也没说什么，毕竟他清楚Dick的自制力，他可不想从“偶尔一次”变成“完全没有”。

但是Dick越来越没有自制力了。这段时间他们大概已经做遍了他的小房子，卧室不用说，鸳鸯浴什么的也不用说，甚至在Jason做饭的时候，在一起窝在沙发上读书的时候，他们都能搞起来。最过分的一次是Jason原本在花园里修剪灌木，身上只穿了一件薄薄的棕色外袍，而Dick就让他跪在地上，在围绕花园的树木的遮掩下干他，还一边跟篱笆那头的邻居说话。把手腕咬出血来的Jason差点没被撞进灌木丛里去，也差点没抄起园艺剪刀顺手帮Dick也剪一剪，于是Dick为了补偿他，只好同意了再跟本相的他做一次。

任何身体素质差一些的人都要肾虚吧。Dick心想。但是在Jason搬进来之后他的生活水准确实直线上升，而他现在连外出做任务的时候都在留意有没有什么新鲜的小玩意可以带回去，虽然多半会被创意十足的魅魔给开发出性方面的新用法。

他出现在公会的时间也越来越少，泰坦们每次都一脸怀疑地看着他。

“你是背着我们偷偷结婚了吗？”他们问。

Dick只能用耸肩掩饰尴尬。

所以下一次，他问Jason: “你想和我一起去出任务吗？”

Jason从书里抬起头，望向他，指了指自己。

“对，你，这只有你，谢谢。”Dick翻了一个白眼。

“我确实会偷偷救人没错，但是我不能杀恶魔，再怎么说他们也还是我的同类，”Jason难得地严肃起来，“你知道我没办法，Dick.”

Dick确实知道，所以这只是他的开场白。

“那如果不是对付恶魔呢？”

Jason迟疑了一下。

“什么意思？”

“你懂的，人类里坏心眼的也不少，”Dick摊了摊手，“我觉得你或许可以当个义警，什么的。”

“我为什么要？”

“你为什么要救人？”

Jason思考了一下。

“因为我不想看着无辜的人死。”

“就是这个理由。”

但是Dick很快就后悔了。Jason对他没有工资的新工作投入得不行，还学会了查案子，天天晚出早归，严重影响了他的性生活。有时他甚至会整整几天都不回来，Dick几乎担心他是不是终于想要离开了。

如果以上都可以忍受，那么有一点不行。

Jason杀人。

他割开了一个强奸犯的脖子，害得自己差点被抓。Dick和他吵了一架。

“为什么你可以杀恶魔，我却不可以杀人？！这两者之间没有区别！”

“有！区别就是恶魔不是人！”

Jason瞪大了眼睛。然后他跑了，一如既往地选择上屋顶吹风冷静，吹到Dick愿意去找他为止。

“抱歉。我不该那么说。”

Dick在他旁边坐了下来。

“但是你知道的，杀人会引来其他赏金猎人的注意，会给你带来危险，”Dick握住他的肩膀，“我们不想被抓吧，对不对？”

Jason只是抬头，看着一轮明月，似乎有些迷茫。

“爸妈死的时候，我五岁，”他开口道，抱着膝盖，看起来很小，“他们什么都没做，人类把他们杀了。恶魔也看不起我，说我是孬种的孩子，只配做孬种的活，于是我就成了魅魔。”

他听起来快要哭了。Dick抱着他，他埋在Dick的怀里，抽着鼻子想把眼泪憋回去。

“现在我连魅魔都不是了，他们把我炒了，骂我叛徒，”他还是哭了出来，委屈地抽泣着，Dick的胸口一片湿凉，“你要是也不要我，我就真的什么都没有了。”

“我没有不要你，我不会不要你，”Dick吻他的额头，把他搂得紧紧的，“事实上，我想带你去见泰坦们，还有B. 等你的‘事业’步上正轨。”

Jason惊讶地抬起了头。

“真的？”

“嗯，他们都是很好的人，你会拥有其他朋友，不只我一个人。”他帮Jason擦掉了眼泪，又斟酌了一下词句。“还有，我很抱歉我说了那种话。你知道我爱你，对吗？你会原谅我吗？”

Jason点点头，然后说：“可是我只想要你。”

Dick笑了。

“我也想要你，”他拉着Jason站起来，“但是我们得先回去，还得先洗个澡。”

接着他们做爱了。Dick动得很慢，所以Jason还有余裕说话。

“你要怎么向他们介绍我？”他揉着Dick后脑勺上的头发，“我不再属于恶魔了，但是我也不属于人类。”

“当然，你属于我。”Dick亲亲他的心口，然后在Jason的惊呼声中用了显形魔法，又一次把阴茎插入了那已经濡湿的小洞。

需要解决的问题还有很多，但是在这一刻，他们都好。


End file.
